The overall aim of the project is to do biochemical and pharmacological studies on agents which influence the use of carbohydrate and lipid substrates by intact animals as well as various tissues (e.g., liver, heart, kidney) and subcellular fractions under physiological and pathological conditions. The areas of study will include the following: 1. Studies on the mechanism of interaction between carbohydrates and lipid utilization. 2. Studies on compounds which enhance carbohydrate and decrease lipid utilization. 3. Studies on compounds which enhance lipid and decrease carbohydrate utilization. My education as an organic chemist as well as my training in the area of biological chemistry has directed my work toward the elucidation of the mechanisms of action of low molecular weight pharmacological agents on the macrostructure of enzymes and enzyme complexes. In our studies we have and will continue to trace the interrelations of the carbohydrate and lipid pathways as influenced by various potential drugs. Experiments in vivo, with perfused organs, tissue homogenates and subcellular fractions serve as guides to the actual molecular scene.